Love, Mystery, America
by anubisfreak
Summary: It's the end of term and Patricia is in love with her secret boyfriend,Jerome. How will they tell everybody?How will they take it?What happens when Anubis house goes to America.What will they think of Ninas life? And what is the secret? R&R T for language
1. Chapter 1

**.**** Love, Mystery, America ****.**

**First story I've written****, ****I have another story up, but I wrote this during the summer.******

  
><em><span>Patricia's POV<br>_

I walked into the common room to see Nina, Amber, and Mara sitting on the couch. Good, I really need to talk to SOMEONE about my secret boyfriend. Jerome, the love of my life. I really want everybody to know about us, but I don't know how to bring it up to him. I don't want him to think we are moving to fast.

'Well here go's nothing' I thought

"Hey, guys. Where are the boy's?"

"I think Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian are studying, and Mick is training. Why?" replied Nina

"Well, there's this guy..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" interrupted Amber "What's his name? What's he look like! Do we know him? Does he go to this school?"

'Oh my gosh, I can't tell them it's JEROME!' I quickly thought 'I just can't! I mean, Amber will make us a scrapbook!'

**Amber's POV**

'OMG, OMG, OMG! When I find out who it is I am SO going to make them a scrapbook!'

"So, are you going to tell us about him?" asked Mara. Or at least I think it was, I wasn't really listening, 'cause I thought I heard a door up and close. Oh well, back to listening

"Well he is the sweetest, hottest, guy I have ever met. And, yes, he does go this this school."

"What's his name?" inquired Nina

"I can't tell you guys. At least not yet."

"Well, please at least continue what you were already saying" I said in an exasperated voice.

What did you think? This is the first story I have wrote, I am just now posting it. Please read and review. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, just the plot. If I did it would already be back on.**

**Amber's POV**

"Yes, Amber, I gusse I will. Well, as I was saying befor I was so rudly interupted... There's this guy, he is sooo super sweet. And we have been dateing since the night of the prom. And Amber, before you ask, yes I did go to the prom alone."

"Well, then how did you start dateing him? I don't under stand a lot of stuff, but I REALLY don't under stand this."

"Well, I was walking back to the house, and it turned out he had left the prom early too." said Patrica "Anyways, I was just walking and I ran into him, so we started to walk together. We just got tired of walking, so we sat under a tree snd just talked. Then he looked at me and said 'From the first time I saw you I knew that I loved you, and that scared me. So, I withdrew into my shell I go into when ever I start to have feelings for anybody.' I didn't know how to responde, so after a few moments of silence he hung his head and got a really sad look on his face. So I pulled his head up and kissed him, then I replied 'I have wanted to do that since I frist meet you.' And we have been dateing ever since."

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Nina commented

"I agree with Nina 100% ." Mara said with this gleam in her eye that I couldnt quiet place.

"!" I just about deffened them with that screach of mine, also exposing the boy's who had been listening in on us from the kitchen.

I noticed that Jerome's face had this experssion like someone in shock, but also like he was remembering the best thing that ever happend to him. I wonder...

What did you think? Please read and reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I have not updated for a while. Things tend to get very hectic at my house. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it. This is the first story I've ever written and I was really nervous. So enjoy. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, just my own thoughts

**  
><strong>**Jerome's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Trixie going to tell them about us without talking to me about it?

I was in the middle of freaking out, mentally, when all of a sudden '!' Amber's ear piercing screech, making us fall out from behind the wall where we were eaves dropping on them, with our hands covering our ears, at the same time Mick walked into the house.

**Mick's POV**

I walked into the house as I all the other guys fall to the ground, covering there hears. I look at the girls to see Patricia with a grimce on her face, Nina and Mara looking all dreamy (I don't really want to know what that's all about), and Amber with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just going out on a lime here, but I'm guessing Patricia said or did something out of character, giving Nina and Mara those goofy looks on their faces. And of course making Amber screech, and the boys fall out of there hiding spot." I'm almost 100% sure that's what happened so I just spoke my thoughts.

"How did you guess?" inquired Nina

"Well, Patricia was due to say something weird any day now. Nina and Mara always get that look in their eyes whenever the Patricia here says something nice or sweet. Amber here has that look on her face whenever there's a reason for a new scrapbook. And Alfie and Jerome get Fabian to listen in on a conversation about every 3 months. Just using logic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia's POV**

_"How did you guess?" inquired Nina_

_"Well, Patricia was due to say something weird any day now. Nina and Mara always get that look in their eyes whenever the Patricia here says something nice or sweet. Amber here has that look on her face whenever there's a reason for a new scrapbook. And Alfie and Jerome get Fabian to listen in on a conversation about every 3 months. Just using logic."_

"WOW, looks like somebody's been using his brain!" said Jerome, without missing a beat. Of course me snickering at that comment earned Jerome and me to be swat at by Mara. But resulting in Jerome and I falling onto the floor with me lying on top of him.

**Jerome's POV**

When Mara swatted at us, I jumped out of the way, landing next to Trixie. Then Mara hit me in the shoulder, causing me to lose my balance. I grabbed at Trixie and accidently pulled her down on top of me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Trixie, would you please get off of me?" I really don't want her to, but it would look odd if I held her closer to me.

"Why slimeball? Can't stand being this close to me without kissing me?"

"Ha, you wish Goth Pixie."

"IN. YOUR. DREAMS."

**Fabian's POV (A/N First time)**

I don't know why, but I have this feeling that there's something going on with Patricia and Jerome.

"Hey Nina, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure Fabes."

"Come on. Let's go

(Outside on walk)

"Hey Nina, I have to talk to you about something"

"OK, Fabes. What's up?"

"I don't know why, but I think I saw something going on between Patricia and Jerome."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I saw that to."

"What do you think is going on between them?"

"I don't kno..."

*ring**ring**ring*

"Hello?"

"Nina? Darling this is Trudy."

"Oh hey Trudy."

"Dear, is Fabian with you? You forgot to sign out."

"OH Trudy, i'm so sorry. Yes he is with me. I'm so sorry, we'll be back really soon"

"It's ok. Just be back in time for supper. Which is almost done, so hurry up unless you want Mick to eat yours."

"Don't worry Trudy were almost there. As soon as I said your name Fabes realized we forgot to sign out and we started walking back."

"OK darling. Good bye."

"Bye Trudy"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. Merely my own thoughts.  
>There's going to be a small-ish part in this chapter where I explain what happened to Joy after prom)<em><span><strong><strong>_

_**Patricia's POV**_

Time to go to drama. Yay, favorite class ever. NOT. Well, at least today is the last day of term. But then again, I REALLY don't want to go home for summer. *shigh*

"Ok class. Since today is the last day of classes, I will be picking two people to do a scene. It can be anything they want, as long as it's appropriate." As he said that he stared pointedly at Joy. (She was allowed to come back for the last of the term, but that's it. She also has to stay in a different house after she all but threated Nina, trying to get her to stay away from Fabian. As you can guess Amber was NOT happy. So now, none of us like her, or even talk to here) "BUT, you have to use the line I give you. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. Winkler." Coursed the entire class.

"OK then. The two people that will be finishing off the term, hopefully with a bang, are… Patricia and Jerome. And you line is 'Yes, I do'. Ok, let's go you two."

When he said 'Patricia and Jerome' I swear, I had a mini heart attack. I looked over at Jerome, and saw that his eyes were huge. Like the hamsters eyes on 'The Bedtime Story' **(A/N If you've never seen it, at least look up a pic of the hamster. You should really watch the movie.)**

"Well, let's hurry up, shall we. We don't have 'til next term." Said Mr. Winkler sounding aggravated.

Jerome and I stood up walked tordes the stage.

Then he whispered a question that shocked me into silence. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Trixie. If you want to tell the others about us, I'm game."

_**Jerome's POV**_

After I told her I was ok with everybody knowing about us, she just stood there with a look of pure shock all over face.

"If you don't want to we don't have to." I tried to reassure her.

She just nodded her head. Then she whispered to me; "Let's do that as our scene"

"Yeah, let's."

"Ok, are you two ready yet?" asked Mr. Winkler

We both nodded our heads very fast because we were so excited.

"Ok. Your line is 'Yes, I do'. Got it?"

"Yup." We both stated at the same time.

"Ok. And ….. GO!"

_A/N ok, so what do you think? How do you think the scene will go? How do you think everyone will take it? Please Review. If you do you will get a virtual cookie! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank All of you for the reviews. Sorry the chapters are so short, when I wrote them last summer in a notebook they looked longer. I would have the chapters up sooner, but I'm re-writing the rest of the chapters. Just a little, but still it takes time. Plus my parents and little brother are all sick, so I have to help take care of them. Anyways, enough of my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: House of Anubis does not belong to me, if it did Fabian and Nina would still be together.**

_**Patricia's POV**_

I was so nervous. How would every one take this? I don't think I could handle it if they wouldn't accept us as a couple. I know, I know. I'm Patricia Wilamson. I don't care what people think about me. But the last time I had a boyfriend, which was back in 7th grade, everybody made so much fun of us that he broke up with me, it absolutely crushed me. I wouldn't talk to anybody for 6 months.

But I would NOT let that happen to Jerome and I. I will never be that hurt ever again.

"Do you want to do this? If you don't I would understand." I whispered to him

"Yes I do. Don't worry Trixie, it won't be like last time." Jerome was the only person I told, because he wanted to know why I stopped hanging out with him.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we."

_**Amber's POV**_

I'm pretty sure I saw Jerome and Patricia whispering about something. I also saw her smile after he said something.

"Ok, here we go." Said Patricia

(Bold=Jerome Italic=Patricia)

"**I have something to say. Would like to hear what it is?"**

_"Yes, I do."_

**"From the first time I saw you," ***gasp from Anubis girls* **"I knew that I loved you. And that scared me. So I withdrew into my shell I go into whenever I start to have feelings for anybody. I am in love with you Trixie."**

'OMG, OMG, OMG! What's she going to say?' I wondered while I, along with half the class, tried to remember how to close my mouth.

_"I love you to Jerome. Much more then you could ever know."_

And then they KISSED! OMG, I couldn't believe it!

"Falls out of chair in amazement." Said Alfie falling out of his chair." (**A/N **Who can tell me what episode that was from?)

**Jerome's POV**

I just kissed Trixie, my little Goth pixie, in front of the entire class. Now I just held her close, not wanting the moment to end.

But of course, Mr. Winkler had to go and interrupt it by saying "Well, I think that's enough drama for one day. Class dismissed, see you next term."

**A/N, Well what do you think? I promise I will try to make the next one longer, but I have a busy day today, what with the super bowl and all that. Please Review. Oh, BTW, GO GIANTS! Tell me who you are rooting for today?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, thanks for all the nice reviews. I will probably be updating quite a bit the next few days, because I'm sick and don't really have anything to do. And since I am doing that, I will say what day I posted the chapter, and if it's the 1st, 2nd etc.

2/11/12 1st chapter today

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or anything really, but just wait and there will be some characters I do own!

P.S. Does anybody know if I have to do a disclaimer every time?

_**Patricia's POV**_

Jerome and I walked home behind everyone else. We walked with him holding me in his arms. We could hear the rest of them talking, while we couldn't make out most of the words, we did figure out that it was about us. But I really didn't mind, because now Jerome and I could date without hiding it.

(BACK AT ANUBIS HOUSE)

When we walked in the house, we found everybody standing there, waiting for us. Fabian had is arms around Nina's waist and she was laying her head on his chest. Mara was leaning against Mick, just holding each other. Amber and Alfie where siting on the stairs case snogging. At least until we walked in.

"Would you care to explain your self's?" asked Alfie

"What's there to explain? You already know how we started dating." I snapped at him.

"Come on Trixie. Let's go hang out." Said my oh so wonderful boyfriend

_**A/N sorry it's so short. I'm already working on typing out more chapters. Please review. Also do think I should work Vera into the story? And if so should she be good or bad?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people. How you doin'? haha gotta love full house. Anyways on to the story. 

2/11/12 2nd chapter I've upload today

Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any of its characters, but watch out for some of my own. 

**Nina's POV**

"Can you believe they liked each other but wouldn't let me set them up? That is simply preposterous!" screeched Amber

We all just stared at her in shock.

"Amber, did you just use a word from last month's vocab list?" asked Mick

"Yes, I did. I will have you know, I have an IQ of 200."

"I only have 170!" exclaimed Mara

"Can you guys….."

" Nina, you have a phone call in the foyer." Victor interrupted me

"Ok, thanks." Hmmmmmm, I wonder who could it be?

I walked into foyer and picked up the phone.

(Bold=Nina Italic=Gran)

"**Hello?"**

"_Nina! Darling, I am so happy to hear your voice."_

"_**GRAN!"**_

"_Nina, I was wondering if you little friends would like to come spend the summer with us."_

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ! OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I have to go tell them! I'll call you back when I've got there answers. Bye Gran, love you lots!"**

"_You're welcome, Darling. Love you to, bye."_

(Call ends)

OMG, I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED.

As I walked back into the living room I saw everyone looking at me with amused looks on their faces. Just the Jerome and Patricia walked in.

"What was that noise? Did somebody put honey in Amber's lotion again?" asked Patricia

"No, we didn't do THAT again. Not after what she did to us last time. And we don't know what the noise was all about. Nina was on the phone then just started screaming." Commented Mick.

"Well, my Gran….." I was just starting to explain when Trudy called us all to the table for dinner.

"Well, as I was saying…."

"Oh dearies, Victor just asked me to inform you that you must go straight to your rooms after dinner. I'm so sorry."

"Ok Trudy." Sighed Alfie while preparing to fling food at Jerome. Oh no, not another food fight. I just got the fish smell out of my hair from last week.

"Alfie, please don't." I begged him. But of course he ignored me, witched resulted us covered in lasagna. I never got the chance to tell them the news.

**A/N well what do you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I just have a lot of stuff going on. But anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis. If I did joy would not have come back, and there would still be Fabina. All outfits on my profile.**

**Chapter 9**

Ambers POV

"YES! Yesterday was the last day of school! NINA! Wake up so we can get out of this merciless hole they call a school!"

"Amber, no need to yell I am right here. I've been up for an hour." I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Nina French braiding her hair. 

She was wearing dark wash denim cutoff shorts, a red tank-top under a loose fitting gray shirt that said NYC. She had on a red angry birds necklace, a bracelet that said zombie killer, team Jacob earrings, a hair clip that had feathers hanging down, a pair of British flag shutter shades on top of her head, and sneaker style heels. Her make-up consists of gold eye shadow, blue lip stick, and blue nail-polish.

"Well, why on earth would you EVER get up that early?"

"Because I just can't wait to tell everybody the news!"

"Well, just let me get dressed, and then we can go tell everybody."

"OK"

I picked out a pair of true religion pink neon skinny jeans, a baggy gray tank top that said 'WILD THING' , short gray UGG's, pink and black 'boney' finger-less gloves, silver bangles, mustache earrings, a mustache necklace, and a pair of black and white checkered nerdy glasses. I curled my hair, painted my nails black, put on black eye shadow, and pink and black checkered lips.

"Ok, let's go." I said standing up

XxX

As we walked into the dining room we saw that the only other people in there where Jerome and Patricia. They were totally snogging. He was holding her in his lap. Awwwwwww, soooooooo cute!

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple." Commented Nina.

"Yes we are." Said Patricia

"Well don't mind us." 

"We won't." This time it was Jerome who responded

Just then everybody else entered. Fabian grabbing Nina around the waist. Mick and Mara hand in hand. And Alfie gave me a kiss on the cheek. This is what they were wearing:

Fabian was wearing gray Gucci jeans, a blue flannel shirt (I know, shocker, right), and a pair of gray Air Jordans. His IPhone was in a blue case, and he had on a blue oversized beanie.

Mick was wearing carbon copy denim jeans, a black tee-shirt, a black basketball, and a watch. With a pair of black and white Air Jordans.

Mara looked quite good in her floral zip up dress, black ruffle flats, and black foot-less tights. She had on breast cancer awareness bracelets, angel wing earrings, and a black bib necklace. Her makeup was white eye shadow, black nail polish, and pink lip gloss. Her hair was straight and she had a jumbo neon pink hair clip holding her hair behind her left ear.

Alfie, well he's Alfie. But you could tell I've rubbed off on him. He had on blue Gucci jeans, a grey tailored jacket over a white tee-shirt, and black skate shoes.

"Hey beau! Nina, tell us already! I swear if you make us wait even a milla-second longer I will go throw your favorite top out the window."

"You wouldn't."

"Just tell us already!"

"Ok, I will tell you just as soon as the two love birds over there stop making out."

"What?" What dose making out mean?

"Sorry, forgot. You aren't my American friends, you're my British friends. I mean as soon as they stop snogging."

"Oooooooohhhh. Well I can take care of that. Cover your ears." I waited a few seconds while they covered their ears. Oh, this is going to be good. I guess this is just as good a time as ever for my revenge. Oh, he will pay for replacing my $3,000 body wash with ground up slugs. **(A/N got the idea from a twilight fanfiction a while back.) **

As soon as they had their ears covered, I walked up right next to Jerome and bent down to his ear. I took a deep breath and, "STOP SNOGGING YOU FILTHY VERMEN. I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVYER. AND ALSO I FEEL LIKE HEARING A PIN DROP!" I screamed while doing my best Imation of Victor. Which is pretty good. Anyways, when I did that, Patricia fell out of Jerome's lap and he fell backwards.

"What was that for?" Jerome asked

"THAT was for my $3,000 body wash. Also, Nina is now going to tell us what her news is."

"OK, so my news is," said Nina smiling, "my Gran called and asked if you guys would like to come spend the summer with us. So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" we all responded at the same time

"Ok, everybody go call your parents and ask."

As Patricia and Jerome got up was the first time I noticed what they were wearing.

Patricia was wearing plain denim skinny jeans, a baggy green, yellow, and red tank top that said 'MARLEY' and had a heart on it. Her shoes were black, studded ankle booties. She had on a honeycomb black slouchy beanie, a black scarf, a batman ring, a large black bangle that had skulls on it, black feather earrings, and a brooch that said 'God Save The Queen'.

Jerome was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a 1979 AC/DC world tour t-shirt, a Cannibal Corpse hoodie, and black PRADA sneakers.

All very cool.

**Fabian's POV**

I am so excited, though probably not as much as Nina is. Everybody just got off the phones with their parents. Needless to say, we all got permission to go to America for the summer.

"Yay! We're all going to America! For SUMMER! _**TOGETHER!**__ EEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!_" proclaimed Amber getting louder and shriller as she went.

"Yes! I'm going to go call my Gran." Said Nina running up the stairs, when she suddenly stop and turned around. "Oh, BTW, we will be sharing rooms, we are leaving tomorrow morning, and just so you know, I live with Gran on the beach in Coeur D' Alane, Idaho. **(A/N love it in Coeur d' alane) **Also, we have a LOT of security, so don't freak out if you see big buff guys in suits running around the grounds with large guns. DON'T startle or sneak up on them, they WILL shot. Oh, you can freak out if they don't have my family crest on their jackets, 'cause then they most likely don't work for us. But other than that there's nothing to worry about. So bye, see ya' later."

And with that, we all dispatched to pack our suit cases.

**Ok guys, what do you think? I liked the way it turned out, took me over 3 days to get everything just the way I wanted it. 5 reviews and I update! So please review, got lots of stuff planed that I think you'll like. Remember to check out the outfits on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: The call

**Sorry but this isn't a new chapter, I realized I had to correct something, or else it would mess up the story line. VERY, VERY, small change. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things get very busy here. And thanks for all the reviews, especially jellybean96. I think I might do that, it sounds like if I do it just right it could be really funny.  
>Review and tell me what you thought of the season finally. I personally thought Mick was being a HUGE jerk, and that Mara was right to say yes to Jerome. Also, this chapter will be short; it is just a phone call between Nina and her Gran. But this chapter is very important for the story, so don't skip this chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV:**

(Bold=Nina Italic=Gran Underlined=Said in a way that implies a secret)

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Gran. Guess what."**

"_Oh, hello Nina. What is it sweet heart?"_

"**All of my friends get to come spend the summer in America!"**

"_That's great Nina. Now why don't you tell me there names and such so I can tell the staff and have rooms prepared."_

**"Oh yeah. Their names are ****Patricia ****and ****Jerome****, who are dating, ****Amber**** and Alfie, they are also a couple, as are Mick and Mara. And then there's my boyfriend, the ever charming Fabian Rutter." **

"_Oh, well that is quite a lot of people. And dear are you absolutely positive that that they are THE Amber, Jerome, and Patricia. That is quiet the statement you have made. Because if they are, we MUST get them into custody immediately."_

"**Yes Gran I am almost 100% sure that it is them. I just have to check for the mark. When we first meet, I was sure to fit 'from America' into the conversation as much as I could possibly manage, just as we were told I was to say if we were to ever meet again. They reacted to it by being hostile, then warming up to me. Amber quicker than Jerome. But by the time end of term prom rolled around he was starting to show signs of being him. And they will be at our summer house with security soon enough."**

"_Nina, darling, you have done very good work. How you were able to find them again after all these years is just incredible. However, there is the small matter of the guards. You see, I have sent most of them back to Jackalest, and those I have not sent back, I gave them 4 days a week off, so they were able to spend more time resting, seeing as they have been working twice as hard to secure the land for the summer, as I was not expecting you to find them quiet as easily as you did."_

"**Ok, well then, we will just have to make sure they have a well-trained osirion with them whenever they are to leave the grounds."**

_"Ok dear. Well I must go and prepare for their arrival."_

**"Ok Gran. Oh but can you please tell the Zombie Killers that I'm bringing my friends with me? And make sure Poppy knows about Amber, Jerome, and Patricia."**

_"Ok, I will__darling. Bye now, I love you."_

**"Thanks Gran. Bye, love you too."**

**A/N: What do you think this has to do with Amber and Jerome? What about Patricia? How are they connected to Nina? How does the Osirion fit into this? And what, or were, is Jackalest? Who are the Zombie Killers? How does Nina know Poppy? And how do Amber, Jerome, and Patricia know her? Or do they not know about her, but she knows about them? Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank's for the reviews you guys! I just found out one of my better friends is moving at the end of the summer, so I probably won't update a lot over the summer, but I promise to try to update often. I will also try my hardest to update on July 7****th****. I just discovered I have a bunch of new allergys. It sucks. Did you hear if there's a third season Natalia Ramos won't be on the show because her first priority is school. Also, I need OC's . I might not us them in this story, but I will save them for future us. Form at the end. Oh, before I forget, I changed the last chapter a little. So you don't have to go back and read the chapter, I had to include Patricia in the mystery, or else it would change the plot I had going.**

**Anon: I try to update as often as I can. **

**Jellybean96: That's SO cool! So uberly jelus of you right now.**

**Nina's POV**

I had just hung up the phone and finished packing my close when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I watched as the door opened and in walked in Fabian looking as good as ever.

"Hey Fabes"

"Hey Nina. I was wondering if you needed help?"

"I just finished packing, but how about we go into town. I haven't been into town, like, at all."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Meet you down staries. I forgot to ask my gran something, so I'm gonna call her."

"Okay."

As Fabian left the room I took out my cell and dialed my gran.

(Bold=Nina Italic=Gran)

"**Hey gran, it's me."**

" _Hello dear. Is there a problame, it hasn't been that long sincie we last talked."_

"**No, every thing is ok. I was just wondering who was picking us up at the airport?"**

"_Oh, I am going to send Dr. William and his wife."_

"**Ok, I was just wondering who to look for. Oh, one more thing. Who all is going to be at the house? Besides you, my British friends, and I." **

"_There will be the staff, of course, as well as your friends. The only friends that I know will be staying at the house are; Annabell, Elizabeth, Annaleigh, Alex, Abriana, Pipper, Eddie, and of course Poppy. There flight is coming in just befor yours so they will be in one car with Mrs. William, while you and your friends will be with Dr. William. Oh! I forgot, Pipper, Eddie, Mason, and Poppy's plane won't be coming in until the next morning. So you will just have to wait a little longer to see them."_

"**Ok, thanks gran. I have to go. I'm going into town with Fabian."**

"_Ok, but are you sure that's safe? I mean what if any of the inv-"_

"**Gran, its safe. Trust me. Plus if one of them comes I will run. Ok?"**

"_Ok sweetheart. But don't you cut me off again Nina."_

"**Sorry Gran. I won't do it again. But I really got go. It's already been 15 mineuts. And I still have to text Jerome, Amber, and Patricia. So bye."**

"_Bye sweetheart."_

(end call)

Patricia will SO not like this. 

From: Nina M.

To: Jerome C., Patricia W., Amber M.

_Dr. & Mrs. William r picking us and some of the gang up at the air port. Pipper, Eddie, Poppy won't be there until the next morning. Sry, P._

{ Break line }

As I walked down the stares I heard Patricia totally flipping out. I walked into the front room to see Jerome on the couch holding Patricia in his lap rocking back and forth, _whimpering._ Fabian was sitting across from them just shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked in the most concered voice I could, considering I knew.

"I don't know, we where all just talking then Jerome and Patricia got texts, and she just started freaking out, muttering something about how no one would every like her again, how her life was over, and stuff like that." Fabian was the one to awnser me, seeing as Jerome was busy with Patricia.

"Um, why don't we leave them be alone for awhile, maybe she will calm down a bit."

"Ok, lets go." And with that we walked hand in hand to town.

**A/N: Ok I know that was kinda awful. I got stuck at this part and couldn't think of anything for like, ever. So sorry. Any ways, please review, helps me write. Here's the OC form. Remember I might us them in a twilight story I'm thinking about writing, but not sure. PM me the forms.**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Apperance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**How they know Nina, Amber, Patricia, or Jerome:**_

_**Friend or Enemie: **_

_**Could I use this OC in a different story? If so HoA or Twilight? :**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long. I was grounded, then my little bro's first soccer game (they lost); stayed at my grandma's house, and now2 I'm sick with a twisted knee. But anyways on to the story.**

**Starlight151: thanks so much for the OC. You are the only person to send one in. so I can pretty much guarantee a spot for you.**

**Jellybean96: so cool! And thanks, I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Also, I absolutely love your story **_**Forbidden Love**_**. Go check it out people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with House of Anubis.**

Nina's POV

Once we got to town we decided to go into this little coffee house. We sat on a small couch and drank our coffee. It was perfect. After a while he asked me about my life back in America.

"Well, my gran has quite a bit of money. I go to a lot of social gatherings with her. Which reminds me, all of us will have to go to a few. Anyways, I have a band. We're called 'Zombie Killers' or just 'Killers' for short. All of my friends go to boarding school, and they will be staying with us over the summer. I also have a little sister, Poppy."

"What? You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me? Or any of us?"

"Because, even though I love her, she meddles in everybody's lives. Kinda like how Amber does. But she doesn't even have to know you before she decides to help you. And more often than not she ends up in a LOT of trouble. A few times, ever since she turned 11, we've had to go down and bail her out of jail."

"Oh, wow. Sounds pleasant."

"I know right. My friends have been arrested less than her. And let me tell you, it is no easy task being arrested more than them."

"Y-your friends have been arrested?" As he said this he looked quite nervous.

"Yeah, but not for anything bad really. Just a few protests for animal rights. Stuff like that. Unless it's one of the tougher ones, they've been arrested for beating people up. But they only do that when one of our group gets hurt. Then they go after the person who hurt our friend. For them its act now ask later."

"Oh, then in that case, somebody should probably tell the guys….. and Patricia. You just never now what she's gonna do."

"So true," If only he knew. "I'll tell them later."

"Good, now why don't we go down to this little boutique right down the road. It's Amber's favorite store ever. And I can almost guarantee that is where she and Alfie will be. And I figure, if she tells you what she's gotten so far, it will make the telling you what's she's got shorter."

"Thank you so much for thanking of that Fabes. I love that girl, but I swear, she is trying to kill me with the whole 'Lets-modle-for-Nina-because-i-just-HAVE-to-show-her-what-I've-gotten-this-time'. So thank you so much." I said as we walked to the door. We walked down the street and into this small boutique 'Perfectly Pink'. I now know why Amber likes it here so much. Anyways, when we walked in we saw Alfie sitting by the changing rooms loaded down with bags looking very tired. "Fabian! Nina! Oh my Sibuna, thank you so much for showing up. I can't take much more of this by myself."

"Alfie, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" asked Amber as she walked out of the changing room carrying piles of clothes. "NINA! FABIAN! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were just down the street, and thought we would come see you."

"Oh, well that's nice. Nina, come see what I'm getting!"

{Break Line}

After about an hour and a half of watching Amber try on clothes we all left the store. Each of us carrying at least 3 bags each. That girl has a problem. We were walking down the street when all of a sudden I felt somebody staring at me. Both Amber and I slowly turned around. Standing there watching us was Emmett McCarthy, **(A/N: I couldn't think of a name, so I used a ****Twilight**** name.)** a trained Invader. He pushed himself away from the wall and started stalking towards us. Amber and I spun around very quickly and yelled, "RUN!" Alfie and Fabian looked at us like they weren't sure what to do. However they started running along with us.

I can't believe they found us. We were so good at covering our trails. I peeked back over our shoulders and saw Emmett catching up to us very quickly. We dodged in and out of alley ways, towards the edge of town, into the woods. Once we entered the kingdom of tall, breath takingly beautiful trees and small woodland animals, we bolted as fast as we possibly could. We somehow ended in the clearing with the burned tree trunk. This is where we realised that we had lost him. But we didn't know how far away he could be, so we wandered aimlessly back towards the school.

Once we decided that it was safe enough to go back to the house, we started running. During all of this I had managed to text Patricia and Jerome telling them what happened, and to meet us right inside the door.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. What do you think about the small bit of action? We're getting there. Anyways, click that little button right down there and review! If you do, you get a hug and/or kiss from your fav member of 1D! Whom I sadly do not own.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Patricia's POV**

So Jerome and I we're just sitting on his bed watching **Stir of Echoes** while snogging just a bit, when all of a sodden my phone starts playing **Welcome to the jungle** by ** Guns n' Roses **to signal a new text.

_From: ChosenR/P, SparkelsR/P_

_To: GothicO, PranksterR/P_

_Sparkels and I r currently running through the woods with the bf's to get away from an __**INVADER!**__ Meet us in the foyer, will x-plain when we get there. If not back in 20 mins. Call in the other 3 O's & rest of guard._

Oh no, oh this is sooooo not good. "Jerome…" "Yeah my little gothic princess?" he replied playing with my hair, and normally I would have blushed and made a sarcastic comment, but our friends are in serious trouble. "Ummmm, Nina and Amber are running away from an Invader… with Alfie and Fabian." "WHAT? How can this happen? I told Queen that we should have sent for Eddie and Piper." "Jerome, I am so sorry. I thought I could protect at least 1 extra person, and I was, but when Nina showed up it got to be a bit too much for me to handle. I'm so sorry, I relies I should have told Queen, or at least one of you three, but I guess my pride was getting in the way of me seeing that."

"Yes, you should have told me, or anyone of us, even the guard. But you didn't, and it wasn't all your fault. We are so close, have been since you were selected, I know you so well, or I thought I did, but I didn't see how stressed you were and how much extra pressure was put on you."

"But Jerome, it's my job to protect you and any of your family if needed. And I failed. If Queen takes away my status, all I ask is that it's not done publicly, but privately."

"Patricia Rose Williamson, I will make sure, at all costs you keep your title. No matter what. You will always be by my side unless you wish otherwise. You will forever and always be my number one girl. I love you Patricia."

"I love you to Jerome." After that was all said and done we snogged for a few minutes, until we heard the front door slam shut.

We looked at his alarm clock and saw that 19 minutes had passed, "Oh great, that would be them." And with that we ran to meet them in the foyer.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, and kinda a filler. But it also gives some info away. Hope that makes up the long wait and short sucky chapter. Anyways, REVIWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Can we get this story to 40 reviews? Whoever is the 40**__**th**__** review will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, so I just wrote this today, because I wanted to post a chapter on Nina's birthday. So, I own nothing. Also, sorry it's really short, I have a lot to do today.

Nina's POV

Nineteen minutes after I set the text we ran into the house, only to see that Patricia and Jerome weren't there. So I slammed the door. They then came running in looking slightly flushed. Oh well. I ran up to Patricia and Amber ran up to Jerome, we grabbed there wrists and pulled them up stares, leaving Fabian and Alfie staring after us. Once we got to Amber and my room we sat them down and told them exactly what happened.

"Well, Amber went out with Alfie, and I with Fabian. I told Fabes a little bit of the basics of my life. And after we were done with our coffee we went to walk around the town. We stopped at Amber's favorite boutique to see what she was up to. Well, after we left, we were walking down the street when all of a sudden it felt like we were being watched. Amber and I looked behind us were we saw Emmet McCarthy walking behind us. We quickly turned back around and told Fabian and Alfie to run. After a while of running in the woods we lost him, so I sent you a text just to be safe. Then we got here, and you guys weren't were I had told you to meet us. I got kind of panicked."

"Yeah, we were….. never mind." Said Jerome

"Ok, so, Nina, you call Eddie, Amber you call Piper, Jerome, you have to call Daniel and tell him not to even think about taking his eyes off of Poppy. I have to call Jack Larail, what with him being the head guard."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry it took so long, let's just say you could make my life into a soap opera. Plus my laptop (yes you read this right, I finally got my own!) is messing up. BTW, OMA! Niall Horan retweeted one of my tweets!**

Tessa: thank you so much. And you just gave me an idea, most likely for other story, House of Myths.

Rutter66463: Amber, Nina, Jerome, and Patricia all come from a small part of Egypt, which is ruled by a Queen. And an Invader is like Rufus and Vera x100, there life's mission is to kill anybody that could get in there way. Of what, I shall keep as a secret.

Oh, all of the outfits are on Polyvore, as are the pictures of what her friends look like.

Patricia's POV

"Oh, Amber, you also need to call Alex, OK?"

"Ok Patricia."

After we all got off the phone Trudy called us down for our last supper for the term.

When we were all sitting Fabian looked over to us. "What was up with you guys earlier? I mean, we had just gotten chased through the woods by…. a dog. And as soon as we get into the house Tricia and Jerome come running and whisking you away to your room. And then you don't come down for hours."

"We just had some things we had to do. Don't worry Fabian."

"But-"

"She said don't worry Fabian. So if I were you I would be quiet and eat my dinner!"

Now, I bet you all think that was me that interrupted him, huh? I mean who else would be so rude as to interrupt geeky little Fabian? Besides Jerome of course. Well I will tell you while everybody who doesn't know the real HER stares in pure, and utter shock. Little miss Amber Millington. Yes, you heard me right. Amber. The little princess. By the time everybody was finished gawking the four of us had finished eating. "Well, if we want to get to the airport in time, we better get to sleep." And with that we dispersed for the evening.

{BREAK LINE}

The next morning we all woke up at 3:45 fighting over who would get to use the restrooms first. We were so loud Victor came out of his office (does he even have a bed room?) to tell us who would go when, and then again when Amber went over her time by 15 minutes and I needed my turn. So by the time we were all ready to go the taxis were there and had loaded up all of our suite cases.

We got out of the cabs when we reached the airport. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at everybody's outfits.

Nina: white skinny jeans, a red hello kitty sweater that says 'I love the library', black UGGs, a hello kitty clutch, hello kitty two finger bow ring, black feather earrings, a moustache necklace, red eye shadow, red lipstick, and white nail polish.

Amber: bright pink skinny jeans, a black sweater with a pink heart on it, converse all-star sandals, a pink Betsey Johnson rocker chic shoulder bag, SO jelly white/pink/black bracelets, a pink Cubic Zirconia heart ring, a pink and neon green beanie, light pink blush, nude lip stick, pink eye shadow, pink nail polish, and a hint of Someday by Justin Bieber.

Mara: a white and yellow stripped shirt that says 'here comes the sun' in blue, PRPS heirloom fringe shorts, yellow doc martins, yellow feather drop earrings with a few small turquoise beads, a two finger ring that looks like eyes, a light yellow clutch, a turquoise belt that says ' Go Haters', and a yellow suite case.

Fabian: Black skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt that looks quite good on him, and white skate shoes.

Alfie: black jeans, a red shirt that has an eye and says OBEY, a black zip up hoodie, a black and white belt, and black and red skate shoes.

Mick: Black jeans, a light blue shirt with blood shot eyes with a scowling face on it, a black hat with eyes and a light blue bill, light blue and orange skate shoes, and a light blue zip up hoodie.

Jerome: denim jeans with a slight tear on the front upper thigh, a black t-shirt that says 'I stole this shirt from a homeless guy, why he had a shirt that says this I'll never know', converse lo-tops, and a Christian punk black and white striped zip up hoodie.

And me, Patricia: I had on red biker jeans, a black sweater with sequins and a skull on it, black Ash Thelma trainers, a large black tote with a ruffled flower on the front, silver bangles, skull cameo earrings, a ring that looks like a belt with rhinestones, cultured multistring freshwater pearls, a diamond rib cage necklace, a gray beanie, nude blush, mascara, deep red lip stick, and my favorite shade of black nail polish 'Devil's Advocate'.

As I finished looking everyone over, I saw Amber gawking at my outfit, which most likely cost more than her entire winter shoe collection. Any ways just a mere 15 minutes later, at 4:30 a.m., we got on our plane and lifted off.

{LINE BREAK}

Once we landed, we waited until we were last on the plane, than got off. As we were going through security Amber, Nina, Jerome, and I all showed the security guards our special passes that ensure we are allowed to carry weapons where ever we go.

We walked out of the airport, lugging our luggage with us. The very first thing we saw were my parents standing outside of three, large, black SUVs. Just then Mara let out a scream that rivals Ambers.

"What's the matter Mara?" I asked

"Th-th-that's Do-doctor Gerald P. Williamson! He's my idol. Oh my gosh, what do you think he's doing here?"

"Probably picking up his daughter and her friends." I was quick to reply.

"How do you know Patricia?" she asked.

I was about to reply, but as soon as I opened my mouth, I got interrupted by my mom running over screaming, "Patricia! We missed you so much!"

"Because there my parents." I said to a gaping Mara. "Anyways, can we get in the cars now?" I asked

When we opened the third van in which we are to put our luggage, Amber, Nina, Jerome, and I all pulled out weapons. Amber got a bunch of pocket knives, Nina got a small hand gun, Jerome got a slightly bigger hand gun, and I got two swords, a pocket knife, and a large gun. Amber put most of hers in her purse and then one up each sleeve. Nina strapped hers to her thigh, as did Jerome. Then Nina and Jerome moved over to me and helped me strap the swords to my back while I put the pocket knife up my sleeve and the gun to my leg. As soon as we finished this we loaded the luggage into the van we shut the doors and turned around. All of Anubis house was staring at the four of us. "What are looking at?" asked Amber as if she truly didn't know.

"Yo-yo-you have wea-weapons strapped to you, and you ask what where looking at?!" asked a slightly crazed sounding Alfie. **(A/N: OMG! My laptop just fixed it-self!) **

"Don't worry; you see these passes were wearing around our necks? Well they give us permission to carry weapons were ever we go." Explained Jerome "Now can we please go to the house. I don't know about you guys, but I am bored of just standing around the airport parking lot."

Fabian's POV

After the shock of all of the weapons, we got in the vans and drove towards Nina's house. In the first van was Nina, Amber, Alfie, and I. We were being driven by Mrs. Williamson. In the second van was Patricia, Jerome, Mara, and Mick, who were being driven by Dr. Williamson. The third, and final, van had all of our luggage and was being driven by some guy in all black.

We drove for about an hour before we drove through large, black wrought iron gates. The house was white with two stories, and white marble steps leading up to a large porch that had four white/pink swirled marble roman style pillars, and a two door, solid oak door.

Just as we hopped out of the van a slightly older woman comes out running out of the house with five teenagers following. She is about 5'6" with brown eyes and waist long caramel colored hair. She was wearing a brown polka dot chiffon dress, tan floral sandals, a tan bow ring, a gold cuff that looked like it had many bracelets, diamond drop earring, a multi strand necklace, and neutral make up.

"NINA!" she yelled running to Nina

"GRAN" yelled Nina hugging the woman, who I suppose is her Gran. (A/N: reallllllly didn't know how to write that)

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked her gran

"Oh yeah. Gran this is Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Mick, and you know Amber, Patricia and Jerome." She said pointing to each of us in turn. But how would her gran know them though? Nina only meet them about 7 months ago. Right? "Guys, this is my gran." As soon as she said that one of the people behind her coughed.

"Well, I will let you introduce your friends to each other. Have fun." said her gran waking back into the house. As soon as the door was shut Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Jerome all ran to her other friends and hugged them all. Amber however went straight for the 5'11" tan guy who looks like Alex Meraz, who plays Paul in the Twilight movies. Yeah, I know. The girls always pick out the movies. Amber always uses her movie night to pick the Twilight saga. He was wearing all black converses, destroyed denim jeans, a black t-shirt with blood running down an I Love You hand, and a This is my zombie killing hoodie.

Once they all stepped away they all walked over to us. Guys these are my friends from my boarding school. This is Amber and her boyfriend Alfie, Mara and her boyfriend Mick, Patricia and her boyfriend Jerome, and finally this is my boyfriend Fabian."

"Awwww no more cute British boys."

"Any ways, these freaks are my friends from, well, all over. This is Alex and his twin sister Annaleigh," she said pointing to the guy Amber had hugged and this little pixie like girl hanging off of his arm. She was about 4'9", was supper pale, had hair that went to about the top off her ribs, it was midnight black with red choppy layers mostly at the top, but going down almost the whole way. And she had these crazy grayish blue colored eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a t-shirt that says This is my zombie killing shirt, black heels with spikes on the back. She also had a small messenger bag that said This is my zombie killing bag, a black scarf, and a zombie killer bracelet. Her lipstick was red with this whole fish net design.

"And this is Abrianna. But we all call her Abri, much easier to say." Abri was about 5'5", slightly tan, green eyes, and she had quite obviously bleached her hair. She was a total platinum bottle blonde. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a white tank top that said 'I'm Not Shy I Just Don't Like You', White Twist ash Thelma trainers, silver angel wing earrings, a necklace that says 'heart breaker', and silver sparkly lipstick.

"This is Elizabeth, she goes by many nicknames." Elizabeth was about 5'6" and kind of looked like Bella Thorne. Curly slightly red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing denim shorts, a blue sweat shirt that says 'GOSSIP SUCKS', white combat boots with studs going down the sides, a set of silver bangles, teal clay flower earrings and matching necklace, with blue sparkly lipstick.

"And last but certainly not least, this is Annabell." She was tan, 5'7", long midnight black hair that goes past her shoulders, and creamy brown eyes. She looked more like Alex then Annaleigh, but oh well. She was wearing zebra stripped pants, a t-shirt that says 'Is against animal cruelty' with an arrow pointing towards her face, black lace-less low tops, a black beanie, silver bangles, Team Jacob earrings, a Twilight inspired necklace, and zebra striped lips.

"I have more friends that will be coming, but until then, who wants to go swimming?" asked Nina.


	16. Chapter 16

Tessa: Yes Eddie will be coming into the story, pretty soon to. I'm thinking within' the next couple of chapters. Thank you!

Anonymous: I will try to make them longer. I hope this one is longer. Not sure though, this is written on my iPad.

A/N: OMG IAMM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. I feel so bad. Bi found the charger for my laptop, so hopefully i will be able to write longer chapters, and more often.

Nina's POV

After I asked if everybody wanted to go swimming, I got multiple variations of yes, including Annaliegh's very colorful rant that resulted the in British gang, excluding Amber, Jerome and Patricia, staring at her appalled that such a tiny little thing held that many profanities in her.

Anyways, Patricia was wearing black one-piece with a deep v-neck and the sids cut out. Amber was wearing a pink bikini with frills. Mara was wearing a strapless floral bikini with a bow in the front. Bell was wearing a one-piece with a black horse running across the front, Liz was wearing a tan one-piece with a very deep v-neck and fring hanging down. Abri was wearing a white bikini with gold hoops n the sides of the bottoms, and a gold rope as one of the straps around the neck. Anna was wearing a baby blue bikini with ruffles on the top. I was wearing a dark blue bikini with small white dots.

Alex was wearing baby blue swim Lacoste swim trunks, Fabian was wearing navy blue Polo Ralph Lauren trunks, Jerome was wearing trunks that went from white to a dark grey, Alfie was wearing white trunks that had people carrying stacks of eyeballs on them, Mick was wearing grey trunks with a white strip up the sides.

Once everybody was dressed and gathered at the top of the stair case I started to lead us all down the stairs.

"Oh dear Anubis," said Alfie "is that a tattoo? When did you get THAT?!"

"Actually, I have two. This one that you see, it is the ankh, as you can see it is right at the base of my spine. And then I have this one, right under my arm, it says, 'Through every dark night, is a brighter day'. I got the saying when I was about ten, then the ankh when i was fourteen."

"Ok, well, now that we have that out of the way, can we go swimming now it is soooo hot." said Amber "Yeah come on guys." agreed Jerome, Patricia, Anna and Alex. The six of us turned and walked down the stairs. About five steps down Everybody else at the top of the stairs gasped and said "You guys too?!"

"Guy's, can we please talk about this at the pool?" i asked, cause I mean, really? We just spent like, ten minuets talking about my tattoos. I can only imagine how long this will take.

I led everybody down the stairs and out the back door which opened up 6 acres surrounded by green forest that goes on forever. At the edge of the forest you can just see the start of a trail that leads up Tubs hills to a secret rock ledge that sticks strait out over the water. Anyway, we walked over to the 9' deep pool, with the smooth black rock patio. On the patio there was about 20-25 lounge chairs, each of us sat on one.

"OK, so I guess i'll start," said Amber breaking the slightly awkward silence. "Um, well, i got the ankh, same as Nina, when I was fourteen. And I got this other one when i was about 11" Her other tattoo was a swarm of stars going down her neck, like Rhianna's.

"OK, well, the same as Nina and Amber, I got an ankh tattoo when I was fourteen." started Jerome "I got this one on my chest when I was 11 or 12." The tattoo on his chest was a crown, with green 'gems' at the tips.

Next was Trixie. "I have this six point star at the base of my neck, and then I also have this dagger on the top of my foot. I got the star when I was 15, so last year. And then I got the dagger on my 16th birthday."

Alex said, "OK, so I got this dagger when I was 15, then i've been adding drops of blood for the past couple years. And lately i've been thinking of getting another one. But yeah, so far i only have one."

And finally, last but most certainly not least, Annaleigh. " OK, so I got mine when I was 16." She said pointing to the Vladimir Tod smily face on her left hip.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I am so sorry. So much has happened, i'm not even gonna go into all of it, but the icing on the cake is, both grandfathers died within a day of each other, and my family has to move in with my grandma to take care of her.

And sorry I cut the last chapter off so randomly…

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did, the show wouldn't have ended.

Nina's POV:

After learning about everybody's tattoos Fabian broke the silence by suggesting that we actually get in the water. So for about the next ten minutes we swam in kind of an awkward silence until Alex called out to Amber.

"Hey, doll, bet you can't still do that triple summersault of the high dive landing in an underwater handstand!"

"Oh please, that's my signature dive! I invented it! When I was bloody ten years old! Of course I can still do it!" So she swam to the side of the pool and hauled herself up onto the ledge. She sauntered over to the diving area of the pool and climbed the fifth ladder, the tallest bored. Thirty-five feet high, so about two feet taller than a normal high dive. She did ten jumps, once she was high enough she jumped off and did three flips. At the end of her last flip she straightened out and her fingers sliced the water, she went to the bottom and rested on her palms for about a minute before she launched off and rose to the surface.

As she reached the air everybody started clapping like mad. "Well, I guess I was wrong you losing your skill over the years."

"Just because you haven't seen me in a while doesn't mean I can no longer do what I'm best at. Be assured this is not my only skill I still remember!"

As this finally broke the silence we all started talking and laughing, and just generally having a good time swimming for the next couple of hours!

{Later that evening}

We had been sitting around the fire pit in the back of the house for a while now when a woman walked up to us. She was around 5'6" with green eyes, and shoulder length brown hair with bangs. "My lady, dinner is almost ready, and your Grandmother is requesting the presence of you all to eat with her in the blue dining room."

"Yes, thank you Melody. Please tell her that we will be there after we have changed. Oh, and do you know if it a causal or formal dinner?"

"If you give me just a moment, I can call up to Kristie and ask." She offered.

"Yes, please do so, and report back as soon as you know."

With this she bowed her head and walked backwards two steps before turning around and walking quickly to the wall of the pool house which held a phone for the help to communicate with.

"Who, was that Nina?" asked Alfie

"Oh, that was my personal maid, Melody. She truly is a genuinely nice person."

She walked back up to us and informed us it was indeed a formal dinner to welcome us here, and that we should also wear all black and white.

Once we were in our respective rooms, and yes my friends that don't go to the school have their own rooms, we picked out our outfits.

{Half an hour later}

We all walked out of our rooms at the same time, and the guys were all pretty much wearing the same thing. Black suits with white shirts and black ties, with black dress shoes.

Annaleigh was wearing a short black strapless bandage dress, black oversized stud earrings, with a pair of Blink Claire black suede peep toe pumps. Her make of was all black, and her hair was in big loose ringlets.

Abrianna was in black lace mini dress, a plain black metal cuff, and zebra stripe pumps. Her makeup was silver based, and she had straightened her hair so it now rested at her lower back.

Annabelle was wearing a loose, one sleeved zebra striped dress, black bat earrings, and white suede pumps. Her makeup was black and deep red, and her hair was half up/half down.

Elizabeth was wearing a short, strapless, flowy black dress, with a single thin black bangle with gold hearts, and shiny black pumps. Her makeup was a light shade of gold, and her hair was in a fishtail braid.

Mara was wearing a black long sleeve dress that went to mid-thigh and was covered in sequins. She paired it with black cross earrings and black round toe pumps.

Patricia had on a white mini dress with a wide black ribbon and a swirling black design, a silver angel wing necklace, and short white heels. Her makeup was all black and her hair was in perfect curls.

Amber was wearing a white summer dress with a black bow around the middle, a white gold infinity necklace covered in diamond chips, and a pair of white canvas TOMS. Her makeup was a smoky blue color while her hair was pin straight.

And now me, I was wearing a white formfitting dress with ruffle details and a thin white belt. I paired it with a black beaded ribbon bracelet and a pair of black glossy Christian Louboutin pumps. My makeup was mainly a deep red color and my hair was in a high ponytail with the ends curled.

Once we were each with our boyfriends, or Alex in the case of my childhood friends, we walked to the stair case and walked down and through the halls into the blue dining room. Basically, there are about five different dining rooms in the house, all different sizes, and different color themes. They're there for when we guests, we always have people over. But anyway, we all walked up to my Gran, said hello to her and sat down at the table right as the staff started bringing out the entree. Moussaka, which is sliced eggplants that are lightly grilled and placed in a flat pan with sliced onions, green peppers, and jalapeños. The dish is then covered with a red sauce made of tomato paste and Egyptian spices and then baked. And of course traditional dense pita bread to go along with it.

"Oh yay! I love this dish! You remembered all this time Ms. Martin?" commented Amber flashing a smile towards the head of the table.

"Of course I remembered my darling! How could I ever forget what such a pretty face has requested on many occasions?" replied Gran smiling right back at my BBF.

"I must agree ma'am, this dish is quite spectacular. I've always loved the dishes that Victor prepares." Said Elizabeth in her oh so timid manor.

"Ha! That's right! I forgot, Nina had mentioned you had gotten a chef named Victor, guess I haven't been around much in the years as of late. I had quit the laugh at it though." Snickered Patricia

"And why is it that you had a laugh my dear?"

"Well, you see, back at school our house 'keeper' was named Victor, and he was the worst chef I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. The one time he had to cook us breakfast, he made oatmeal and it was so bad it held together a cup and saucer!"

All during the entrée everybody was laughing and having a good time, that is, until the next course was brought out. A long tray with Hamaam, pigeon, just enough so everybody can have one. So really, just enough to try it.

"Ah yum. My favorite!" exclaimed Patricia

Fabian glanced at her then looked at me. "Nina, I keep meaning to ask, how is it that your friends and your Gran, seem to know Patricia, Jerome, and Amber?"

I nervously glance around the table at my friends who were preparing to take their first bites. "Well, you see, the three of them originally lived in the same country as my family. We tend to spend most holidays and summers together. So naturally they would know my friends. We all met Annabelle when we summered in Italy back when we were ten, Abri we met the next Christmas skiing in the Swiss alps, Elizabeth, all of us met her beginning of freshmen year when our parents let us start high school in New York together. And of course we have known Annaleigh and Alex our entire lives. They were actually born in my house a few months before I was. And all the rest of my friends that will be staying with us this summer are from our home land of Bonacheta." Looking around I saw that everybody had stopped eating in order to listen to me. "It is a very little known sub-country; it's on the north-west border of Egypt. We have very different laws and customs, as well as speaking more Italian than anything else. Since the very beginning we have had mixed races, and are ruled over by a royal family. However, we do eat a lot of Egyptian food. Now, everybody, please dig in!" As I finished my somewhat long winded speech I saw it click in most people's eyes that we were in the middle of dinner.

"Umm, just one question." Started Mara "If you're all from Bonacheta, why do you have different accents?"

Patricia looked up from her hamaam to awnser this for me. "The answer to your question is quite loaded, but to keep it simple, the four of us, and a few others, had to leave our homes at a young age. We can't tell you yet why we had to leave, just that Most of us were separated for many years. Now please let's quit talking about this and eat."

As everybody got over the shock of what had been said, we all tucked in to our delicious food. Which got very interesting when Mara was the first of our new friends to discover the head burried in the stuffing and screamed, standing up so quickly it sent her chair toppling over. Patricia and Jerome cracked up laughing while my Gran motioned for a maid to help Mara with her seat.

"My dear, I am so sorry. I should have remembered to mention that we leave the head of the pigeon in the stuffing!" By this point everyone else had found the heads and put them off to the sides.

As soon as every single person was done eating they staff cleared the table and brought out the next dish. Main course, just a very simple rack of lamb. Very delicious. By the time dessert rolled around, every single one of us were close to stuffed. Luckily we had enough room for chocolate cake! But very shortly after that, we all turned in for the night. Only for three very special people to be woken by a mysterious force. At least they knew how to react, as this was far from the first time it had happened.


End file.
